The Black Lucario
by Time Sea Sky Primordial
Summary: A woman finds a Strange Pokemon In the forest by her home. The pokemon brings up secrets that the woman wanted to keep burried until the time was right, but not all thing go to plan. (This story was deleted so I had to republish it.)


**The Fated Two**

**This story poped into my head while reading 'A Light Within the Darkness' A good story by the way. **

**I Do not own Pokemon. **

* * *

On a path outside of pallet town was a woman pushing a stroller with a baby with raven black hair. The woman heard a Pokémon cry out in pain and misery. The woman started to push her child faster without having him fall out of the stroller. When the woman and infant got to the clearing where the woman heard the anguished cry, she laid eyes on a small, blue, dog-like Pokémon. Its legs and torso are colored black. The Pokémon's tail is blue and it has a yellow collar. There are rounded bumps on the backs of the Pokémon's forepaws, which could be the beginnings of spikes on its forepaws. The Pokémon has a black "mask" and red eyes. The woman walked up to the Pokémon with her hands raised in a jester of peace and surrender.

The Pokémon then stood up and started walking towards the woman, but when the Pokémon got two feet from the woman it then fell to its knees and was as bout to hit the ground when it felt two arms wrap around its body. The Pokémon then started to lose conciseness, it then looked up at the woman thinking that the female was going to hurt it like its family was going to do before they burst through the bushes. The woman said, as if reading the Pokémon's mind, "I will not hurt you." With that said the Pokémon then lost conciseness.

The woman the woman picked up the Pokémon bridal style and walked back to her child, who was sleeping the whole time this was happening, and put the Pokémon in the stroller. The baby turned to the source of warmth, and wrapped his arms around the Pokémon. When the baby's right arm touched the Pokémon's left, there was a bright glow so intense that the woman had to look away, when she looked back at her son and the Pokémon, there was a tattoo that started from the bottom of their shoulders and stopped at the top of their elbows.**(N/A: The tattoo is on the baby's right arm, while the tattoo is on the Pokémon's left.)** The tattoo was of two of the same Pokémon, like the one that was sleeping beside her son. They were back to back with their fore paws were held out in front of them. The one pointing away from the baby's body was a raven black while the one pointing towards the baby's body was the same color as the one sleeping in the black one is pointing towards the Pokémon's body while the other one is pointing away from its body. The woman thought to herself, 'I must get this Pokémon to Prof. Oak and fast.' She then started to push the stroller back to pallet town and Prof. Oak's lab.

A few minutes later the trio came to a hill, when the woman saw this hill she started to walk a little faster, but not fast enough to wake the sleeping pair in the stroller. When she got to the top of the hill she first saw a building that stands out in Pallet town for its wind turbine, there are three windows on the inner balcony, and four windows on the second floor. The woman sees this building and starts to walk towards it.

after walking for a few more minutes the woman came to the stairs she stopped at the bottom and unhooked the baby carrier from the stroller part and put the carrier on the ground for a moment to fold up the stroller part of the assembly. When she was done, she moved the folded assembly to the side and leaned it up ageist the building out of the way of the future walkers. She then picked up the baby carrier and started up the stairs of the lab.

As she walked towards the door she had a thought running through her head, 'Oak really needs to get a ramp or an elevator, because I am getting to old for this stairs shit.' She got to the door and knocked on the door. A few minutes later a man in his mid forties opened the door. "Delia, do you know what time it is?" "Yes I do, now can I come in so my baby does not freeze?" The man moved aside to let the now named Delia into the building.

When the Man looked into the baby carrier, he expected to just see the baby. You could a imagine his surprise when he saw the small Pokémon curled up to the boy, holding onto him as if it were its lifeline. "Delia, do you know that there is a Pokémon curled up to your child?" "Yes I do Oak, and I was wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokémon this one is." The now named Oak thought out loud," I could get a hold of Prof. Elm in the Hoenn Region." Oak then walked to a phone and dialed a number and waited a few minutes.

When the Man on the other end of the line answered the phone, Oak was about to fall asleep. The screen showed a man that was about twenty five with brown hair on his head. "This is Prof. Elm speaking." "This is Prof Oak and I have a Pokémon that looks like a bipedal dog in my lab." "Is the Pokémon Short and blue" "Yes." "Ah, then you must have a Riolu in your lab, how did one end up in Kanto of all places?" "I do not know but I will show you the Riolu now." Oak moved from the screen and moved in front of the carrier and when to get the Riolu to let go of the baby.

As soon as the Riolu's paws left the baby's body its eyes snapped open and the Riolu tried to jump out of Oak's hands, when it could not get out by wiggling it did the next best thing, It bit Oak on the hand closest to its mussel, when Oak let the Riolu down it ran straight back towards the carrier. Then the occupants of the room heard a feminine child like voice inside their heads, '_Do not try to take me away from him or I will do __**anything **__to get back to him, I will even __**kill**__ to get back to him.'_ The people in the room were shocked that a Pokémon would make that commitment and be that young. Then Elm spoke up when he saw the tattoo from earlier, "Why is that mark on that Riolu and the child?" Delia then turned towards the screen, "Do you mean the two Riolu back to back on their arms?" "Yes, the reason I asked that was because that mark is supposed to only be on pokemon that are soul mates, not on a human." "I was hoping to never having to reveal this to anyone but my son." Then there was a bright glow that was less bright than the first, but when the bright light cleared in place of Delia was a Pokémon that resembled the Riolu, but much taller with a spike on each wrist and a spike in the middle of her chest.


End file.
